


Home

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Jisung, Sugar Daddy Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Based on the prompt "Minhyun as a sugar daddy and Jisung as his sugar baby who wears a school uniform to please him".





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verkwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verkwan/gifts).



> Birthday fic for @verkwan which I wrote for her birthday back in April! She nicely allowed me to publish it so because I don't have anything else ready for now, here it is. It's my first time publishing that kind of fic, ah, I'm a bit embarrassed. Ahem. Have a fun time reading!
> 
> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

Minhyun was honestly feeling tired and frustrated, and he was quite relieved he had his chauffeur to drive him home because driving himself while he was in this current mindset could’ve resulted in him insulting more than just a few people. He let himself sink into the couch of his car and got out his phone, letting out a huge sigh. He felt a little bit calmer at the sight of his lockscreen, which was a picture of Jisung cuddling his side while they were at the beach. He unlocked his phone, and was met with the background picture of Jisung laughing, a cup of coffee in his hands. He had snapped the picture during one of their dates at a nice café, and had used the picture as background ever since. Minhyun was thankful that something as simple as Jisung pictures managed to lift up his mood.

His finger hovered above the kakaotalk app before he clicked on it and opened his chatroom with Jisung. He started typing a message, only to receive one from Jisung as he was almost done typing. He chuckled at their synchronization, and read Jisung’s message.

“Done with work already? ♡”

“Yeah, going home rn. Wanna meet up? ♡”

“I’m already waiting for you ♡♡ hurry home okay ♡♡”

Oh, Minhyun thought to himself. So Jisung was already waiting for him at his place. Well, that was great. His phone buzzed again, and his cheeks colored themselves at the cute selca Jisung had just sent him of him pouting.

“Your baby is tired of waiting,” the caption read, and Minhyun gulped down. Now he really wanted to see Jisung. Hesitantly because he was trying to compose himself, he typed “Daddy will be here soon, be a good boy in the meantime ♡”. Minhyun breathed slowly, and put his phone back in his bag. He couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Minhyun was welcomed with the warmest hug from his most favorite person, and he immediately smiled. Jisung tip-toed and kissed him passionately all the while circling his shoulders, and Minhyun’s hands flew to his waist, bringing their bodies closer as they kept on kissing. A few minutes after having their hands travel each other’s bodies through their clothes and having shared enough oral intimacy, they finally broke away, grinning.

“Hi, I’m glad you’re back,” Jisung first spoke, and Minhyun could hear hearts emojis in his voice.

“I’m glad too, I missed you,” Minhyun replied, softly.

“How about you go wash up and then meet me in the bedroom? I’ve got something planned to help you relax,” Jisung said, sounding too happy with himself to be truly innocent.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Now hurry and go!”

* * *

 

“Why do I have to be blind-folded?”

Minhyun had showered quickly and he had shown up in his room all happy at the thought of spending time with Jisung and getting blindfolded while he was sitting against the headboard of his bed was how he was getting rewarded. He wanted a refund.

“Stop complaining, I need to make a few adjustments before you can relax okay?” Jisung scolded him, squishing his cheeks with one hand.

Minhyun pouted, and tried to kiss Jisung back when the latter pecked his lips, only to be met with nothing but air. He pouted harder, when finally, Jisung sat in his lap.

“And now, you can touch me,” Jisung breathed in his ear, not getting off his blindfold yet.

“Fucking finally,” Minhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“If you guess correctly what I’m wearing, you get to take off the blindfold.”

“Hm-kay.”

Minhyun’s hands first went on Jisung’s thighs, and he stopped when he felt that they were bare. His fingers traveled further down, and he had the confirmation that nothing covered Jisung’s legs either. He could hear Jisung chuckle, probably enjoying seeing him bite his lower lip as he was trying to figure out what he was wearing. Minhyun put his hands further up back on Jisung’s thighs, and there, he felt fabric. He touched it, curious, and let his fingers spread around Jisung’s thighs the best they could.

“Any idea yet?” Jisung breathed against his lips, and Minhyun could hear the grin in his voice.

“Give me a little more time,” Minhyun decided, and he closed his eyes despite the blindfold already covering them as Jisung initiated a deep, open-mouthed kiss. The kiss distracted him, and he sort of unconsciously moved his hands on Jisung’s ass, only to feel that there was no fabric covering it. He groped it, appreciating hearing Jisung moan in their kiss as his buttcheeks were getting massaged. They eventually broke the kiss, and Minhyun kept touching Jisung’s sides. He wasn’t wearing pants nor shorts, so that left him with two options he could think of.

“Are you wearing… a dress?”

“Nope, try again,” Jisung chuckled before biting his ear.

“A skirt then,” Minhyun breathed, and Jisung nodded in his neck.

“Congratulations ~ wanna take off your blindfold?”

Minhyun grinned at that, and Jisung took it off before discarding it to the side. Minhyun blinked, and let out an impressed whistle at the sight he was met with. Jisung was not only wearing a skirt, he was actually wearing an entire school uniform and, spoilers, he looked amazing in it. He had also put on a bit of make up, some sparkly eyeshadow, eyeliner and the most discreet pink lip tint. Minhyun’s heart did a thing in his chest at the unexpected sight, and Jisung smiled proudly.

“You look so good,” Minhyun complimented him, trailing kisses in his neck.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it, daddy.”

Minhyun bit his neck at that, but not to scold his baby; rather, he wanted to show him how he was greatly affected by that name. He settled for sucking a hickey, and Jisung let him do so obediently.

“Are you not wearing anything under?” Minhyun asked once he was done decorating Jisung’s neck with his marks of love.

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at that.

“You haven’t seen everything yet.”

That perked Minhyun’s curiosity, and he let Jisung shuffle into his lap so as to be seated more comfortably, still facing him.

“Ready?” Jisung asked, teasingly.

“Show me baby, show me what you prepared for your daddy,” Minhyun teased him back, and he didn’t miss the way Jisung gulped down at his words.

Slowly, Jisung took hold of the hems of his skirt and lifted them up, revealing lacy, pink underwear. Minhyun sucked in a breath at the sight of his baby’s cock nicely wrapped up in the pink panties, and when he remembered not feeling anything covering Jisung’s ass, something clicked.

“Is that a thong?”

“Hm-hm ~” Jisung smiled, a bit shyly but also most definitely proudly.

“Woah baby, you really went all out,” Minhyun congratulated, feeling warm, very warm.

“Only for you,” Jisung replied before letting go of his skirt and letting it cover his thighs once more, and leaning on Minhyun’s chest to kiss him lovingly. Minhyun answered his kisses, and one of his hands found Jisung’s ass once again, caressing it through the fabric of the skirt. His other hand remained still, but soon Jisung took it with his own hands and put it directly on his crotch, under his skirt. “Touch me daddy, please, I’m feeling so warm,” Jisung said, not quite begging yet but his tone was enough for Minhyun to feel aroused.

“Okay baby, daddy’s gonna take good care of you,” Minhyun said, squeezing Jisung’s cock gently.

“Thank you daddy, I love you,” Jisung said, pulling him into another breathless kiss. Minhyun waited for it to be over to answer to Jisung’s confession by the same three words.

  
Seeing as Jisung really wanted to get touched and Minhyun wanted to deliver, he helped Jisung lay on his back on the bed. There, Minhyun unbuttoned the top buttons of Jisung’s shirt, revealing a bit of his chest. He lay a few kisses there, but quickly went further down and was soon kissing Jisung’s cock through his pink thong, licking and biting softly all around the sensitive area. It didn’t take long for Jisung’s cock to awaken and distort the lacy, soft fabric, and Minhyun took it off for him with his teeth, making a show of dragging it along his thighs. That left Jisung with his half-opened shirt and skirt, panting and red in the face. Minhyun took his sweet time between Jisung’s thighs, sucking and biting love marks there, all the while feeling Jisung’s warm cock not too far, begging to be taken care of.

“Daddy please, you said you’d take care of me,” Jisung complained, and Minhyun chuckled, recognizing that he had been a tease for too long.

“Sorry baby, daddy loves you so much he wants your entire body to be his,” Minhyun answered, kissing the head of his cock quickly before sitting up. Jisung pouted, but sat up as well.

“You’ve been a good boy, you’ve made your daddy feel very proud,” Minhyun added, petting Jisung’s hair while looking at him with loving eyes.

“I want daddy to feel good,” Jisung pretty much purred, and Minhyun felt warm. “Can I?”

Minhyun knew he was weak and that saying no was not an option – not that he wanted to anyway. Jisung smiled and shuffled around the bed to get the lube he had put there in advance.

“Wanna prep me up?”

“Sure, baby, c’mere.”

And soon Minhyun had his fingers buried in Jisung as they kissed, and he was loving the way Jisung was fucking himself on them, slowly. Jisung had also grinded on him on several instances, and Minhyun had only gotten more aroused from those tantalizing moves.

“You feel loose already baby, what’s up with that?” Minhyun asked as Jisung was panting against his mouth.

“I prepared myself in the shower earlier,” Jisung admitted breathlessly, closing his eyes as Minhyun came closer to his prostate.

“You did? What were you thinking about?” Minhyun asked, despite knowing very well what Jisung’s answer would be.

“I was thinking about daddy’s cock,” and the words sounded so obscene yet so right in Jisung’s pretty mouth, “and how I- ah… I wanted daddy to feel later when he’ll fuck me,” he let out a high-pitched moan, and Minhyun decided they should be ready. They moved around a bit, and he let Jisung lube up his cock and finally, Jisung sat on him, taking him deep inside. Minhyun was laying on his back by now, and Jisung was sitting on him, the tiniest flash of pain visible on his face as he was getting used to Minhyun inside of him.

  
They were used to having sex, but it had been a while since their last intercourse and they both wanted to take it slow. Minhyun had to admit he felt amazing, not only feeling Jisung’s warm walls around him, but also seeing him on top of him, riding him in his discarded shirt and skirt. Jisung actually took off the shirt, sighing in relief at the gesture, but he kept the skirt despite the fabric rubbing on his aroused cock at his every move. Because he could tell how much Minhyun liked the skirt, he wanted to keep it, at least for now.

“Can I move, daddy?” he purred, and Minhyun nodded.

“Go on baby, you’re doing great,” Minhyun encouraged him, and soon Jisung was riding him, letting out moans that were getting gradually louder and louder. Minhyun was gone too, and his mind was filled with nothing but Jisung, of how warm he felt, of how loud he was, and of how much he loved him. Warmth was filling up his entire body, and he opened his eyes, wanting to bathe into the sight of his lover at the peak of his pleasure. Jisung’s face was redder than before, if that was even possible, and his body was covered in sweat. His bangs were sticking on his forehead, and Minhyun wondered if those weren’t tears stains on his cheeks. His mouth was half-opened as he panted and moaned, and his eyes were shut down tightly. Minhyun had no doubts that on top of the stimulation of them making love, the skirt brushing over his cock was some maddening teasing.

“Baby, I’m close,” Minhyun said, and Jisung slowed down his moves to lean down and kiss him on the mouth. The kiss didn’t last for too long, and soon Jisung was back to riding him, moaning.

“Come in me, daddy, come in me please-”

“Yes baby, yes-”

Minhyun reached his release first, and as he came inside Jisung while moaning, Jisung also reached his own orgasm, hand working on his aroused cock. His release spilled on his fingers, skirt and Minhyun’s stomach, but in the moment none of them cared.

  
Finally, Jisung got off Minhyun with a soft moan and crashed on his chest, not minding the mess between them. He discarded his skirt so it was only their naked bodies slotting together, and buried his face in Minhyun’s neck and the latter worked his fingers in him again to start cleaning him.

“Let’s bathe together baby?” Minhyun offered, and Jisung nodded.

“Do you feel better?” Jisung asked, and he was met with the brightest smile on Minhyun’s part.

“So much better all thanks to my baby, I love you so much,” Minhyun said before going in for a loving kiss on the lips.

“Love you too daddy ~”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
